


Promise

by wunderslust



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wunderslust/pseuds/wunderslust
Summary: Set after the latest episode - Kara hesitantly invited Lena to Christmas dinner with a few friends and family in hopes of rekindling their friendship after the events in season 5. Instead, a new relationship is formed between the two women and feelings are addressed.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 205





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this quick one shot between the two ladies and Merry Christmas to those who celebrate!

Kara sighed softly in admiration, her gaze falling to the brunette as she leaned against Kara’s kitchen island. Across from her stood the blonde’s sister, Alex - with a bottle of beer in one hand and her other keeping her steady against the appliance.

The two women were indulged in a passionate conversation about medicine and how Lena is curing cancer - using words that Kara could not even begin to understand if they were spoken in a normal conversation. It was a side of Lena she rarely saw and after everything they’ve been through - referring to the earlier events of distrust and disloyalty concerning Supergirl’s identity, the blonde was wary of inviting her over for Christmas dinner with her family and friends since they had just spent ages fighting against her and her brother, Lex Luthor. 

However, she gave in - silently missing the brunette - and to her surprise, Lena accepted the invitation with a grateful smile.

Even though Alex was concerned with Kara’s decision, it was clear that a few beers shook her of her concern and quickly relaxed into a conversation with the brilliant CEO, as Kara calls her.

“It’s nice you invited her, hunny.” Eliza, Kara’s mom spoke - coming to sit beside the blonde on the couch - a glass of wine in her right hand and her left arm rested against the back of the couch for comfort - her back to the two women in the background.

“Yeah… I want our friendship to go back to what it used to be.” Kara replied, pulling her gaze away from her sister and Lena and to her mother before continuing, “But it won’t be  _ normal  _ for a while. It’ll take me some time to trust her before we mend our relationship.”

Eliza nodded in reply, “Well,” She sighed, “It seems as though Lena is grateful for your invitation. I think she really missed you.”

Kara smiled at that, looking back towards the two brunettes as well as Kelly who approached her girlfriend and stood beside Lena - lifting her hand to gently stroke Lena’s shoulder as a sign of friendship before letting her arm fall back to her side and join their conversation.

“Yeah?” Kara questioned, looking back to her mother.

“Definitely.” Eliza smiled, “Give it time, I think she’s dying for you two to be close again.” She finished, bringing her glass to her lips and taking a sip of her red wine.

At that moment, Nia came up to the two women and smiled. “Dinners ready, guys.” The mother and daughter nodded, moving off the couch and made their way to the dinner table - everyone else meeting them there - the whole table was filled with food with eight chairs evenly scattered around the table.

“This looks delicious, you three did a great job.” J’onn smiled - and in return, he earned smiles from Nia and Brainy who J’onn had left to finish making the food half way. “Well actually, I was burning a lot of the food so Nia asked Lena to step in.” Brainy spoke up, a few flutters of laughter broke out as his reply.

“Well you did great for the most part.” Lena spoke up, allowing him to retain some of his pride.

“She’s right.” Nia laughed.

“How good of a cook are you, Lena?” Eliza questioned, shooting the CEO a soft smile as she dug into her plate of food - glancing up at the brunette every few seconds to let her know she was listening.

“I’m decent… I’m a scientist so I guess my skills in preparing perfectly balanced recipes help in the fact that I know my way around food.” Lena replied.

Jo’nn and Eliza sat at both ends of the table - Kelly, Alex and Brainy sat on one side of the table with their backs to the kitchen. Kara, Lena and Nia sat opposite them.

Not by much coincidence because of Nia’s plan, Kara and Lena sat beside each other - Lena placed on Kara’s right so as the blonde was closer to her mother - Lena sat on Nia’s right who gave her a friendly nudge before they began eating.

“Thank you for inviting me.” Lena spoke softly, her head turning to meet Kara’s eyes. “I’ve been having a really good time.” Kara smiled in return, “I’m glad.  _ I’ve missed you. _ ” She wasn’t lying. Lena smiled at this, looking back towards everyone who were indulged in their own conversations.

“I’ve missed you too.” Lena whispered, a soft smile gracing her lips as she nudged Kara in hopes of relieving the lingering tension. In return, Kara nudged her back - allowing herself to enjoy the domestic moment before her sister rudely interrupted.

“Kara?” Alex piped up, her index and thumb finger snapping together in order to get her sister's attention. “Pass me the salt?”

Lena smiled at the interaction - aware that she had distracted the blonde which she planned on doing so for the remainder of the evening in hopes of making the superhero feel more comfortable in her presence.

“Yeah… sure.” Kara mumbled, her hand moving to the salt and quickly passing it to her sister who was smirking. “Thanks.”

“Alex… how is the DEO?” J’onn questioned, breaking away from his conversation with Nia and turning to the new director. However, before Alex could speak, Kelly groaned and protested. “No, no… we’re  _ not _ talking about work tonight. Okay?” In return, J’onn nodded and went back to his conversation with Nia.

“Do you want to have lunch tomorrow?” Lena asked suddenly, her tooth nipping at her lip due to her anxiety of the question.

Honestly, she believed to be rejected - expecting Kara coming up with an excuse in order to not be in the same room with her - alone.

To her surprise, “Sure, I’d like that.” slipped from Kara’s lips with no clear sign of hesitation.

A bright smile broke out on Lena’s face as she took in Kara’s reply - a reply which elicited butterflies throughout her stomach.

“Wonderful.”

For the most part, the rest of the dinner went by smoothly and they decided to play charades - something which the group hadn’t done for a while. Primarily because they had all been busy with their lives and figuring out how to defeat Lex (and Lena).

“Shall we have four groups of two?” Alex suggested - a change from their usual two groups of four - at this time, it was clear that Alex and Nia had a plan, however, Kelly said nothing. Allowing her girlfriend and the other superhero to go along with their plan.

“Sure… sounds good. Babe, you’re with me.” Kelly piped up, taking the spot next to next to her girlfriend on the couch - a hand moving to wrap around her waist subconsciously.

“Kara?” Lena moved towards the blonde and bit her lip - she was normally never this insecure but that goofy blonde always shook her. “Be my partner? Like the old times.” 

Kara smiled, her gaze falling to Lena’s bottom lip which was caught in between her teeth. “Of course, you were always my best partner.” Lena grinned, the two women moving to a comfortable spot on the floor - their shoulders pressed against each other and neither of them bothered to move.

Things were looking up for Kara and Lena rekindling relationship - whether they realised it or not.

  
  


“Ah ha!” Kara and Lena screeched - taking each other into a tight hug in celebration. They had beaten every group in each round - they were quickly crowned the winners and even Nia and Brainy were no match to them.

“How are you two  _ this _ good?” Eliza groaned, smiling towards the two women who were wrapped in a tight hug - pulling away to turn their attention to the others around them.

“Are you serious, I have the CEO genius on my team. I’ll never lose with this one by my side.” Kara exclaimed, her arm subconsciously wrapped around Lena’s waist and rested comfortably. However, it did not go unnoticed by the others around her, and Lena - who was blushing furiously with having all the attention turned on them as well as the touch of Kara’s arm and hand on her clothed skin.

“Clearly, you two have beat us on multiple accounts whenever you’re on the same team.”

“Well of course, she’s my perfect partner.” Kara was relaxed now - too relaxed - her sister could tell. She was plainly enjoying the sensation of having all her favorite people in the same room once again.

Lena was blushing profusely as she attempted to return her heart rate to its normal rate before she would pass out.

“Lena, dear. Help me with the glasses?” Eliza noticed her laboured breathing and decided to swoop in before she passed out in Kara’s living room.

Lena smiled and nodded in reply - Kara’s arm dropping to her side - who still hadn’t noticed her act of physical affection towards the brunette. Kara turned to Alex and Nia - the rest of the group had begun cleaning up like Lena and Eliza, leaving the three women to their conversation.

“How do you feel? More relaxed than before?” Alex asked, leaning closer to her sister and Nia in order to keep the conversation private from Lena who wasn’t too far away.

Kara smiled, “I feel better, I can tell she feels guilty but honestly, she shouldn’t, I’ve missed her. And… I feel no anger or resentment anymore…” The blonde sighed, feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she could finally be herself around the brunette.

“Kara…” Nia pressed, her hand coming up to clutch Kara’s bare bicep.

“Do you  _ like _ Lena? Like…  _ like  _ her?” Alex raised her brow at Nia’s question before looking back at her sister who had an equally shocked expression on her face.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, “Wh- why would you think I do?”

“Kara… come on. You haven’t stopped gazing at her all evening and I can tell that her being by your side makes you both tense and relaxed at the same time.” Nia replied, Alex smiling between the two women - glancing to check what Lena was doing and pleased to see her wrapped up in a conversation with Eliza.

“Guys… no. I don't  _ like _ Lena. I like her as a friend - just a friend.” Alex hummed in reply and nodded.

Nia let her arm fall, “Okay… got it.” She smiled towards Kara before making her way around the two women and joined the other group in cleaning up.

Kara sighed, turning around to look at Nia and Alex but instead, her eyes fell on Lena. The brunette was laughing with her mom - wrapped up in their own conversation about science which Kara didn’t have the mental capacity to understand - both her sister and mother were the brains of the family.

The blonde’s gaze fell down Lena’s figure - she wore a simple red dress which fell down to below her knees, matched with red heels which she walked gracefully in - as always. Her hair was in a simple side parting - her hair slightly curled at the ends - flowing as she moved around Kara’s apartment with grace.

Kara thought her sister and Nia were crazy, she didn’t  _ like _ Lena, she was her friend, a good one at that. She loved her, an inordinate amount - but not like that.

Truthfully, Kara was no longer aware of the difference between romantic and platonic feelings ever since Mon-El.

Even if she  _ did  _ like Lena, the brunette would never like her back. As far as Kara knew, Lena was straight and hadn’t had relations with any women, not that she knew of.

For a moment, Kara briefly imagined what she would do if Lena kissed her; freeze, kiss her back, push her away? The thought alone brought butterflies to Kara’s stomach - the flutters overwhelming her every time Lena’s name was mentioned. As Kara mulled it over more, she noticed that she thought of Lena a lot, more than others - the blonde constantly wondered if Lena was okay, if anything was wrong and if Kara could make it right.

As she thought, Brainy came up to the day dreaming blonde and raised his left brow. “What’s happening up in your box?”

Kara furrowed her eyebrows - almost in annoyance that her thoughts were disrupted.

“What?”

“I refer to human emotions as boxes, if you feel something you don’t want to or desire to deal with later, put it in a figurative box and seal it shut.” He explained - as if his idea held an obvious science to it.

“I don't do that,” Kara started, “I can’t just  _ push _ feelings down because then I’ll explode. I’m not good with keeping things in.” She replied, moving around him to begin picking up glasses - two in each hand - making sure not to drop any as she made her way to her kitchen and placed the delicate wine glasses in the sink.

“Are you okay?” A soft hand moved to cover Kara’s shoulder - the blonde turned around and was met with the woman she was just talking about - Lena.

“Yeah, fine. Why?”

“You and Brainy seemed to have a private chat before you stormed off.” The brunette stated, her hand falling from Kara’s shoulder - allowing her some space as the others moved around them, silently listening in on the womens’ conversation.

Kara scoffed, her hand waving in the hair. “Oh… it was nothing.”

Lena hummed and nodded before walking away, leaving Kara in lonely silence.  _ Her touch felt nice. _ She had missed her body being close to hers - when they hugged and greeted each other in Lena’s office - it was a pleasure she desperately missed over the past few months.

Kara sighed softly before hastily cleaning up her apartment with the others - missing the warm confines of her bed and wished she was wrapped in its warmth at that very moment.

She enjoyed the company of her friends and family but sometimes she enjoyed her own company - wrapped in a blanket on her sofa while reading a book.  _ Something I know Lena enjoys. I enjoy it too. Maybe we could do it together one day. _

The blonde huffed, glancing around the room as the last of the crumbs from her dinner were swept into the trash can - her mom making sure she hadn’t spilled any on the floor. Knowing her, she’d clean it up straight away if she did.

Her sister and Kelly made their way to Kara, their fingers interlocked as they shuffled across the room together. “We’re going to head off.”

Kara nodded, smiling. “Okay… I’m glad you guys came tonight.”

The two other women nodded, giving Kara a friendly stroke of her shoulder before grabbing their coats of the hangers - bidding everyone a goodbye and heading out the door.

Kara walked up to the rest of the group who were stuck in their own conversations, Nia and Brainy quickly grabbing her and taking her to the side. “We’re going to head out too.”

The little Danvers smiled and hugged the couple goodbye and thanked them for coming, watching them leave.

“Kara?” Lena smiled, moving close to the blonde, her red dress flowing seamlessly with her movements. “Yeah?”

“Can I use the bathroom?”

“Of course.” The brunette smiled, bowing her head and dashed off - the blonde watching her with a soft smile gracing her face.

“Hunny, J’onn and I are leaving. He’s going to fly me home since I’ve had a couple drinks.” Kara raised her brow in suspicion - eliciting a ‘tut’ from her mother. “Not like that…'' The elder woman scoffed, Kara chuckling in responce.

“See you guys later.” The two gave Kara a hug, bidding her a sweet goodbye and watched them whoosh out the window.

It was a moment she dreaded, she knew what everyone was doing. She was alone with Lena in her apartment - after ages.

She heard the soft sound of the tap running - she fingered with the hem of her shirt as she waited. Everything was cleaned up so there was nothing to busy herself with besides her person.

The bathroom door closed with a ‘click’, Lena emerging from the confined space and smiled as Kara’s eyes met hers.

“Everyone already left?” Lena furrowed her eyebrows, making her way towards the blonde who she noticed was anxious.

“Yeah…” Kara breathed out, taking in the site of Lena who tilted her head to the side and smiled.

“Well… I don’t want to be a bother so I guess I’ll head out too.” The brunette chuckled softly, brushing past the blonde.

“You won’t be a bother. Want a drink?” Kara suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

The Luthor looked back towards the other woman and smiled, “Maybe just water?”

Kara nodded, making her way back to the kitchen behind her and took out a clean glass and pouring fresh water from the dispenser.

Lena slung her bag onto the back of a chair placed in front of the dining table and made her way towards the blonde - leaning against the kitchen island - patiently waiting for her water.

“I was surprised when you invited me over.” Lena started, “Only a few months ago we were against each other. But I’m glad that you had trusted me in the end after I apologised which I  _ never _ expected you to do.”

Kara smiled, handing the brunette her glass and leading her towards the couch. “Yeah, like I said… I wasn’t ready to let you in but at every turn you showed me I could trust you.”

“But honestly, Kara, I am  _ so _ grateful that you asked me to come over, to see your family, Alex and friends. Truthfully, I believed I would never be allowed back here ever again.” The brunette took her spot on the couch opposite of Kara, their knees grazing each other as she continued to speak. “And everyone else, it was so…  _ natural _ . It felt good. So… thank you.”

Kara grinned, watching Lena place her glass on the coffee table and took it as her chance to grasp the brunette's hands in hers. “I’m happy you accepted the offer.”

“I’ve missed this.” Lena spoke softly, her thumb grazing the blonde’s skin ever so slighting - eliciting a shiver run down Kara’s body. “And I promise… I will never let you down again.”

Kara smiled and nodded, shuffling forward and awkwardly wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist, using her super strength to gracefully pull the brunette into a different position, making it easier for Lena to hug her back.

A small tear slipped from Lena’s eye, not letting go of her friend. “I’m so sorry.” It was muffled because of Kara’s hair but she still heard it. “This,” Lena started, referring to their ‘odd’ relationship - “is all my fault.”

Kara gently pushed her away, quickly taking the brunette face into her hands, cupping the womans face - making the Luthor look at her.

“Listen to me,” Kara spoke gently, her thumb swiping away a stray tear. “It’s not  _ all _ your fault. It’s really a mix of everyone. Me included, a great deal really… I was the one who didn’t tell you who I  _ really  _ was.”

Kara sighed, shuffling closer to the brunette’s legs were half on Kara, their bodies pressed tight together. “I just couldn’t bear the thought of someone going after you because we’re close.”

Lena sniffed softly, trying hard not to break any further. “I can take care of myself.”

“Oh, I know.” Kara smiled, her tone making Lena giggle - eliciting a few more tears spill.

“Even if you can, doesn’t mean something won’t happen. It would  _ kill _ me… okay? It wasn’t because I didn’t trust you. I  _ trust  _ you… I do… okay you crazy genius?” Lena chuckled at Kara calling her a ‘crazy genius’. She nodded her head and melted into Kara’s soft touch.

“Good.” Kara whispered, winking at the brunette. They sat in comfortable silence as Kara took away her hands from the CEO’s cheek and moved to play with her hair which fell across the brunette’s face.

“I’m glad I invited you for lunch all those years ago… and you persisted on rushing into my office unannounced.” Lena laughed at the memory - feeling for Jess who had to repeatedly chase after the blonde - who in fact used her super speed.

“Me too. It led to great things.” Kara smiled, a finger coming to graze Lena’s temple and didn’t pull away.

“It did, didn’t it?”

Kara hummed in reply, her gaze falling to the brunette features. She’d never been this close to the brunette for a long period of time before - she was able to concentrate on every part of her flawless face.

“Is my lipstick smudged?”

Kara shook her head and hummed, “Nope.”

“Then why are you staring at me?” Lena asked softly, her fingers fiddling as she was inches from touching Kara’s knee.

Kara looked into Lena’s eyes, only then noticing her heterochromia and smiling. She said nothing as she silently leaned forward, capturing Lena’s lips.

A small gasp escaped Lena’s lips as Kara’s lips met hers, she sat there in shock but before she could kiss back, Kara pulled away.

“I- I’m sorry, I got caught up.” Kara breathed out, biting her lip in embarrassment.  _ Maybe Brainy and Nia were right. Assholes. _

“It’s… It’s okay.” Lena breathed out in shock, tilting her head to gaze at the blonde’s expression - her cheeks painted pink.

“I’m sorry… I understand if I made you uncomfortable.” Kara stated, beginning to move from her space and give Lena space to leave.

“Why would have you made me feel uncomfortable?” Lena questioned, moving from her spot to shuffle closer to the blonde - both their feet planted on the carpet.

“I  _ kissed _ you.” Kara spoke up, scoffing as she looked back at the CEO who held no expression except for confusion. “I have  _ no _ idea what came over me.”

“Then it’s fine, it was a mistake, you didn’t mean it. Why should I be mad at that?” Lena laughed, her hand coming to rest on Kara’s knee and rubbing softly for comfort.

“No I- it wasn’t a  _ mistake _ , really.” Kara breathed out, licking her lips and biting her lower one.

Lena furrowed her eyebrows at Kara’s reply and raised her eyebrow, “It wasn’t a mistake?”

Kara sighed, clenching her eyes as she tried to keep up with her thoughts. Her body was on fire as she tried to calm herself down - oblivious to what to say or do in order to not lead to her being rejected or hurt.

“I don’t think so.” The blonde breathed out, opening her eyes and looking to her side.

“You don’t think so?” Lena wondered, a slight smirk plastered on her face as she inched closer. “Maybe we should make you…  _ sure _ .” She spoke softly before taking her chance and using up the last of her courage and pressing their lips against each other.

Kara quickly built her courage back up and twisted around, softly pushing Lena on her back and allowing her to lay down - taking her chance to get on top of her.

“Interesting… never took you for a bottom…  _ Miss Luthor _ .” Kara laughed, hastily capturing the CEO’s lips before she could say anything else but failed. “Maybe I’m just letting you take the reins,  _ Miss Danvers. _ ” Lena retorted, her hands coming up to wrap around the blondes neck and bring her lips back to hers.

“Are you sure?” Kara broke the kiss, softly muttering against the brunette’s lips.

“Yes.”

Kara stared into her eyes for a moment. “I don’t want this to be just a one time thing… if that’s… okay.”

Lena smiled and bit her lip - gazing up at the blonde. Her hair was messy and falling in front of her face. Lena softly moved the hair from the blonde’s face and brought their face closer, Lena’s breath hitting Kara’s lips.

“It’s  _ definitely  _ okay.”

“Promise?”

“Kara Danvers… if you don’t kiss me back now I swear I wi-”

Kara pressed her lips back against the brunette, a soft giggle escaping the brunette as she smiled against the blonde’s kiss.

Lena chuckled as Kara broke the kiss and used her super strength to pick up the brunette and woosh them to in front of Kara’s bed.

Lena stood in front of the blonde and smiled, her heart fuller than it had been in years.

“Promise.”

  
  



End file.
